


different

by egotisticalee



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (it's very slight), Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kinda, Nonbinary Character, Self-Discovery, i wrote the whole thing in like 2 hours, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egotisticalee/pseuds/egotisticalee
Summary: They, their, them. Something about the words sounded... good.





	different

**Author's Note:**

> uh so i love the idea of nonbinary bim so i wrote this as like a possibility of how they would figure it out

Today was different.

Dark always wore a badge showing the pronouns they were using that day. For as long as Bim had been there, it had always shown "he" or "she". He was fine with that, though it took him a week or so to get used to it.

Today was different, because on Dark's badge today were the words "they, their, them".

Bim had stared holes into the meeting room table, letting the words go over and over in his head. He'd used them before, of course, but only when he was talking about Dark before seeing their badge for that day. He had no idea they could be used like that.

They, their, them. Something about the words sounded... good.

As the meeting finished, he finally spoke up, asking Dark carefully if he could speak to them. The entity agreed with a short nod, gesturing to the now-empty seat next to them.

"Is something wrong?" Dark asked as Bim sat down. In his nervousness, he managed a small smile as he shook his head.

"No, not at all, I just, um, I... This might sound rude, I'm sorry... " he started. Dark waited patiently for him to continue.

"It's just, um, when your badge says ‘he’, that means you're a man that day, right? And when it says ‘she’, you're a woman. So, um, I was just curious as to, uh, what... what ‘they’ means," he explained. He found himself fiddling with his sleeve as he looked up at Dark, trying to judge what their reaction might be.

"It means that I am neither man or woman today. I am something in-between. It is commonly referred to as ‘nonbinary’." Bim looked down at the table again as he tried to make sense of the thoughts swimming around his head. Something in-between. He didn’t even know there could be something in-between. He gave Dark a slightly shaky smile, thanked them for explaining and headed to his room.

Bim always knew he was different, somehow. When he met Matthias, and realised what his feelings were, he thought that explained all of it. There was always something still there, though, something that he thought were the last shreds of his upbringing clinging on, trying to tell him it was wrong to be gay. He knew he wasn’t like Dark. He knew he wasn’t like Yan, but a part of him, a small part of him knew he wasn’t like Wilford or Ed or the Host.

Not man, not woman, something in-between. Not ‘he’ or ‘she’, ‘they’. It was new, completely new, but so was finding himself staring at the pretty cameraman with the blue eyes. 

It was a long time before he put his laptop away and went to sleep that evening, but by that time he was almost certain. He wasn’t a ‘he’. He was a ‘they’. They were nonbinary.

It was longer still before they worked up the courage to talk to Dark again. Dark had never been particularly malicious to any of them, but they still didn’t expect her to be so kind. She agreed not to mention it to anyone until Bim was ready, and in the next few meetings, they noticed the slight hesitation Dark had when referring to them as ‘he’. It was such a little thing, but it still made a smile tug at the corners of Bim’s mouth.

It took a while for them to tell the others, but in that time, they grew more and more comfortable with themselves. It didn’t change anything about the rest of them, and when they thought about it, why would it? They were different, yes, but they were still Bim.


End file.
